1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to circuit elements for digitally tuned circuits fabricated as part of monolithic integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
Digitally tuned circuits are employed in a wide variety of applications involving data and voice communications. For portability, reliability, cost and other reasons, digitally tuned circuits are preferably fabricated as part of a monolithic integrated circuit (IC). In order to provide finer tuning resolutions and wider tuning ranges, a large number of tuning circuit elements comprising capacitors, inductors, and the like are needed for adjusting frequencies.
The finer the resolution of the tuning circuit element is, the more the tuning circuit elements are needed in order to cover the same tuning ranges under voltage and temperature variations. To reduce area cost, an efficient scheme based on an array of memory cells are proposed in this invention.